Percabeth Shuffle Fics
by E. M. Zeray
Summary: Quick one-shots about our favorite couple, Percabeth. Please R&R!


**A/N: I apologize for OOCs, spelling, and grammar mistakes. Let me know where they are so I can maybe fix 'em. Flames make cookies and those who write them get none, but I love constructive criticism. This is one of my first fics, just a simple shuffle fic about my favorite fictional couple, Percabeth, Annercy, whatever you wanna call them.**

**Bouncing off the Walls Again by Sugarcult**

ADHD was Percy and Annabeth's number one enemy when not in battle. Annabeth was reasonable and wise, so she could handle taking her meds, but Percy didn't want or like his meds. He wanted to always be ready for battle—old habits die hard.

"Annabeth!"

She ran into the kitchen. "What?"

He grinned at her. "Blue cookies. Help me."

"Percy," she said, rolling her eyes, "sugar isn't—"

"Oh, stop being boring and help me make cookies."

"Boring? I'll show you boring." She grabbed a handful of flour from the tub on the counter and threw it at Percy, covering his head and chest. She giggled hysterically.

"You're gonna pay for that."

For the rest of the day he was bouncing off the walls, eager for everything, high on everything, not to mention sugar. Annabeth would try to her hardest to calm him down when he got too high, but he wouldn't stop moving. He grabbed her hand later that night and pulled her into a room of the apartment that was currently devoted to a very impressive TV and sound system.

"What—?"

"Remember when we danced—that first mission with Thalia when we were after Nico and Bianca?"

She nodded. "How could I forget?" Unlike Percy, she was referring to how she'd been kidnapped that night, not to the awful job of dancing they had done.

Percy pulled her into his arms and said, "We had our first dance. And now we're going to have our 2nd." And as he turned on the slow music, Annabeth was thinking how nice it was that he never ran out of energy, especially for cute, romantic things like this. When he scooped her up and spun her around, she thought he was silly and perfect… And when he tripped and collapsed on top of her, they were both momentarily stunned, but then he lowered his mouth to hers and she thought that ADHD was a very, very good thing as far as she was concerned.

**Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato**

It started with a glance. She got her first real look into Percy's beautiful green eyes and melted. Percy took a little longer to realize—he had Rachel as a distraction after all—that the moment when he first caught her grey eyes had been the moment he fell for her. Hard. They'd known each other for years. Annabeth had to think really hard, had to try her hardest, to keep him from popping into her dead. She cleared all confusing thoughts about Percy after their first quest, determined to forget. After he lifted her burden from her, though—giving them both matching streaks of grey in their hair—she had to take a jackhammer to her heart to clear him out.

Luke, Annabeth knew, was gone. Not dead, but he wasn't himself anymore. He wasn't the Luke Annabeth knew. She wondered how she had gotten over her little crush and instantly recalled…it was Percy's look. It was Percy's eyes when he scooped her up, saved her from the sirens when they were in the Sea of Monsters, trying to get to the Golden Fleece and save Grover's butt. Percy screwed up sometimes, stupid Seaweed Brain, but no matter how hard she tried, he kept creeping back into her thoughts and into her heart.

The kiss at Mt. St. Helens—oh, damn that kiss—had drove her crazy. She remembered thinking, _Seaweed Brain is gonna get himself killed_. She remembered her mental debate: whether or not to slug him. Then she had given in, and kissed him. Her reasoning was sick, but it worked. It was: _If he's gonna die, why not tell him how I feel. Or show him._

His lips were perfect. The kiss felt short and luxurious at the same time, but it wasn't nearly enough for her. Then she saw and heard the mountain explode. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she picked at her heart, the spot that had been stained by Percy wasn't budging.

When she burned his shroud, she thought to herself, _Maybe it'll get easier now. Maybe my heart won't break._ And then he appeared again.

Here we go again.

**Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha**

Seaweed Brain talked too much. He could enver sit in silence and watch a movie or just lay there on the couch with her while she watched CSI:NY and he pretended to understand the plot. He always had something to say. Every night when they settled into bed, Annabeth would shut off the lights, turn on quiet music, and curl up in Percy's arms while she waited for sleep to claim her. Even then, he still didn't stop talking.

"Annabeth, can you hear the rain?"

She sighed and rolled over in his arms, facing him now. "Seaweed Brain, do you ever shut up?"

He grinned that dazzling grin. "Sometimes."

The rain beat softly against their bedroom window, causing Percy to smile even wider. Annabeth listened to the droplets of water smacking the glass, to the music coming from behind her, to her and Percy's breathing. Percy tightened his grip on her. His lips stayed frozen—he didn't speak—but his eyes said enough. Just as Annabeth thought she was going to be able to drift off to sleep, she heard, "I love the sound of rain—I love rain—I love—"

Her lips stopped his with a kiss. It was the only way to make sure he would shut up. He kissed her back with equal fervor, demanding more, taking everything, and giving everything at the same times.

The only words left to say were the words that had been stopped by Annabeth's kiss. She hoped they were damn important.

"Annabeth, I love you."

Sometimes words are just perfect.

**Keep Holding On covered by the Glee cast**

Was it too much to ask that he do his own laundry? That he tell her he loved her more often? That he actually remember when they had plans?! But…then he would go off and do something horribly romantic and make her forget that she was supposed to be mad that he left his dirty clothes on the floor or that he skipped their date to go see the Yankees game with Grover.

This happened multiple times. But one time, she would never forget.

PERCY POV

I looked out the window, silently asking Zeus to not let it rain tonight. I was going to take Annabeth to Central Park tonight, just because I wanted to, just because we hadn't gone out in forever. It had nothing to do with the fact that with the decline of dates, the decline of kisses and other activities had occurred as well. That was going to change.

I knocked on the door to our bedroom before entering our bedroom. She was standing in front of her closet, pouting at the open doors and grumbling something unintelligible.

"Why are you still in your PJs? Get dressed!" I scolded jokingly.

"Well I have to wear something while I pick out clothes, don't I?"

That was a topic up for debate, but I didn't comment. Instead, I riffled around and grabbed a pair of jeans and her orange camp T-shirt. "Here—wear this."

She snatched the clothes from me. I wrapped an arm around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Go change. I'll pack dinner." In her adorable Annabeth way, she shrugged and tried to squirm out of my arms. I spun her around and touched her forehead to mine. "Hey—I love you. I know we haven't gone out lately, but—"

"It's okay," she said smiling. "And I love you, too."

Despite my prayers, while we were walking hand and hand back through the park to get a cab home, rain started dripping from the clouds. I tried to hurry towards the sidewalk, but Annabeth tugged on my arm, keeping me at a snail's pace next to her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"It's raining."

She arched an eyebrow. "And?"

I looked up, squinting. The park was very nearly empty, and here, with Annabeth looking up at me like I was the only person in the entire world…it felt like every ending of every sappy romance movie I've ever seen.

"Annabeth…" Jeez, how do I do this? "Annabeth, come here."

I pulled her over to a bench and sat her down, removing my jacket and draping it over her shoulders, but not before grapping a little velvet box that fit nicely in my fist. Water was dripping down onto her eyelashes, her cheeks, her lips…

"Annabeth Chase"—oh, wince—"I know I can never remember our plans. I know I have the maturity of a 7 year old. I know I'm not the greatest boyfriend ever. But I also know that I wish I could changed all that—for you. I know I love you. I'm the luckiest guy in the world as your boyfriend and I'd feel like a god if you would…" I swallowed tightly and looked up from my feet to see her biting the inside of her cheek, trying her hardest not to laugh. "Don't laugh at me, Wise Girl. That's not nice," I mumbled, frowning.

"You're cute when you ramble. And could you slow down? I barely heard a word of that."

I twisted an arm around her and pulled her against me. "Annabeth—jeez, I don't know how to say this. I'm not good at this stuff. I got a nice downhill start and now…" I met her eyes evenly.

Her eyes were confused, searching for something in mine. "Percy?"

"Marry me." It didn't sound like my voice.

For a moment, she just sat there, staring at me, like she couldn't believe I'd said that. Heck, I could hardly believe it. I opened the little box with shaky hands and she glanced down at the stone, her eyes noticeably widening.

"It's not much," I mumbled.

"Oh, Percy, it's absolutely gorgeous."

"Just like you."

She smiled. "What cheesy movie did you get that from?"

"Come on, Owlhead. What do you say?"

And when she sealed her lips over mine, I knew I had my answer. When she held onto me for dear life as she kissed me, I realized that, somehow, she loved me. No matter what, neither of us was leaving. We were holding on until the end, and we were gonna make it through.

**Out of the Blue by Aly and AJ**

Poseidon leaned forward, listening to Aphrodite rant about a girl named Rachel and girl named Annabeth. Hephaestus was sitting there as well, listening but only just. Apollo was present, too, but he was busy examining his reflection.

"Aphrodite," he said, not looking away from the mirror, "Annabeth and the mortal are supposed to hate each other. They both want Percy and neither of them can get a straight answer from him so they turn to each other with anger and resentment."

Poseidon cocked his head. "Annabeth. The girl with the grey eyes. Athena's daughter."

Apollo nodded emphatically. "Yes. I noticed her with him when I visited the camp last year, after Zeus's daughter popped out of the tree." He finally looked up to meet Poseidon's eyes. "Aphrodite has sent some mortal girl after your son for fun so that she can watch him struggle between Athena's girl and…this mortal…" He considered the name for a moment. "Rachel."

"My son is in love with Athena's daughter?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Hello! I was talking!"

Poseidon silently waved her away and she pouted, storming out of the room.

"Apollo, is my son…interested in the Athena girl?"

He nodded. "As far as I can tell. But I assume Athena is already aware of this, since she is the Goddess of Wisdom and blah, blah, blah…"

Athena and Poseidon spoke that night.

"Your daughter is interested in Percy," Poseidon began, a smirk of a braggart on his face. "You have a rebel in your cabin, Athena."

The Goddess of Wisdom scowled at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Annabeth Chase."

Her expression softened. "Oh, yes, I know. I learned that…quite some time ago. I can't say I approve…"

"Well, why not?"

"My daughter is wise, yes; but your son is not. Your son is bound to be just like you—rude, selfish, repugnant—"

They talked for a while longer, most of their talking becoming shouting, of course. Athena finally said, "No. I will not condone it. You, Poseidon, may try whatever you wish, but I will not support such foolish actions from my daughter. I'm afraid I must speak with Aphrodite. Excuse me."

The next afternoon, Percy and Annabeth arrived at the school where Annabeth would be kidnapped, and so would begin the hunt to find her. Unbeknownst to Poseidon or Athena, this would be an ultimate stop to every thought of love that Annabeth had ever had for Luke, and it would light the spark in her mind…for Percy.

**Misery Business by Paramore**

PERCY POV

The kiss was wonderful. Sure, I knew it didn't matter much because I was going to get blown up, but it was wonderful all the same. When I didn't die, I kept thinking back to it. The only thing that made me forget the kiss momentarily was Rachel's kiss. It wasn't as nice, but it was still…good. None of the girls I'd had kisses with were experienced and neither was I so I couldn't tell you if it was well done, but in my eyes, in my nerves, in my lips, I knew both kisses were damned fantastic.

Rachel wasn't the same as Annabeth. Rachel was easier to talk to, more of a friend. Annabeth made me feel awkward. That was how a girlfriend was supposed to make you feel. Until you got used to each other, of course.

I could see how angry Annabeth was at me when I returned from Calypso's island. She knew where I had been and she knew why I hadn't returned home earlier. But she got over it. Then it was like she was avoiding all romantic confrontation. It was all about the war now. We can deal with Rachel and stuff later. War.

She was very, very jealous. But she never had any reason to be. It had always been her; whether or not I was 100% sure of it at the time Rachel kissed me made no difference. I, Percy Jackson, am in love with Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth told me once about how she dreamed about punching Rachel, running her through with her dagger—it was celestial bronze and wouldn't work on mortals, but the thought was the same nonetheless—and then burying her on Calypso's island. Annabeth could get very, very jealous.

Once she had me, though, she didn't plan on letting me go, and I didn't plan on releasing my hold on her, either. She told me that she planned on bragging to every Aphrodite girl that gave me a look—as they had been doing lately—that I was hers and she was mine.

Annabeth was my wildest dream come true.

**Disappear by Anberlin**

ANNABETH POV

Sometimes it feels like I don't have parents. My mom is busy being a goddess and fighting with Poseidon to pay much attention to me, though I don't expect much more. Dad, however… Now, is it wrong for a girl to want to get the time of day from her father, to not have her father think she's a freak for being born? I guess in some parts of my brain I know he doesn't really think I'm a freak, but in those parts, I realize that he has told me he loves me maybe twice in my life. He can't stand me when I'm at his house with his new wife and his new sons. I'm old news to him.

For so long, I've been forgotten, left behind, and just…lost. I was alone until I came to camp. I was drifting away until I met Luke and Thalia. They were my best friends and I loved them dearly. Thalia and I sort of drifted a little when she joined the hunt, and Luke…well, you know how well that worked out.

When I came home at the end of summer to grab my stuff, it was already packed up. He couldn't wait to have me out of the house. He left me alone for so long that it was just a matter of time before I disappeared. Camp was my safe haven, my real home, and even when I was at war, it felt more like a home then being with Fredrick Chase ever did. I was crouched, holding up the sky, my lungs on fire, my muscles limp and burning, when I realized…he could never know what my life is like, because he'll never care.

I am forgotten; I am lost; I am left behind.

**Catch Me by Demi Lovato**

ANNABETH POV

Percy Jackson vs. Luke Castellan.

I've known Luke forever. But I _feel_ like I've known Percy longer. Luke smiles at me and his hair falls into his eyes and I can't breathe. But Percy smiles at me in that stupidly sarcastic way and I feel my heart stop. Luke's had my back ever since I ran away from home. Percy took me on my first quest. Luke gave me my dagger, my most prized weapon. Percy gave me a chance to prove myself. But Luke had always believed I was already proven—I was good enough.

As I swim farther down, towards the picture of my mother, my father, and Luke, hearing the hauntingly beautiful words of the sirens, I'm struggling. Luke can't be bad. Luke always cared about me. He would never betray my camp; he would never betray his brothers and sisters and cousins. He would never… But he did.

The sirens are pulling me farther down. I don't even realize I can't swim or breathe. I'm just going. Thrashing wildly to get to Luke, to get to my parents… I love all three of them. But…if I let myself fall into the love I have for Luke, I'm going to get hurt. Badly. I just know I am.

I'm swimming, I'm pushing, I'm… I'm choking. I can't breathe. The sirens are drowning me in my dream, in my beautiful dream of Luke and I… Then someone is latching onto my ankle. I kick and I squirm and I try to break free to get back to my picture, back to my dream.

Luke.

Luke.

Luke.

I open my eyes, finding that now I can breathe. I'm on deck, my clothes are sopping wet, and Percy is leaning over me, dry, breathing like he'd been sitting around all day and didn't just dive half way under the ocean to bring me back to life.

Huh.

Percy.

**Average Girl by Emily Osment**

Annabeth always felt boring. Nothing special. Her father certainly treated like she was less than worthless. Camp just deepened her insecurity, as a girl and as a Demigod. As she grew up, she learned to fight and soon became the greatest strategist and knife fighter in the camp. But there was still the Aphrodite cabin. All of those girls were skinny and legs that went for miles. They never had a pimple and every guy at camp had their eyes on at least one of them. They were, admittedly, perfect.

Annabeth waited for Luke. Then, she waited for Percy.

She waited. And waited.

"No, of course I don't like Percy! He's my best friend!" she insisted quietly to Silena one night at the campfire_. Biggest lie I've ever told_, she said silently after.

She watched an Aphrodite girl go sit by Percy and Grover and Annabeth curled her lip in a scowl. _Angelina lips…double zero jeans… She must be the girl of his dreams._

From that moment on, Annabeth swore she would not develop a crush on Percy Jackson. Barely a week later, she was rescued by him when the sirens tricked her into swimming down, down, so far down in the ocean that she was sure she would die. And sure enough, she knew she was doomed. She was doomed to fall in love with him.

**Absolutely by 3 Doors Down**

Percy looked at the picture he had of her—he had many, but this was the only one handy at the moment—and smiled to himself. He should be so lucky. In person, Annabeth was very alpha-dog. She thought Camp Half-Blood was her turf and it was. She was going to protect it and her family no matter what. She had been absolutely necessary in the war against Kronos. She had probably saved hundreds of lives.

She hardly smiled unless Percy was being particularly witty—so not very often—but she was a valuable companion and Percy could never forget her, no matter what.

In the photo, she was sitting next to Thalia and both of them looked ecstatic. They were both young. Very, very young. The smile on her lips was absolutely gorgeous. He couldn't stop staring at that smile. She looked like she was having the time of her life—and she was—at her first year of camp. Percy wished he could have known her back then.

Annabeth was always beautiful in Percy's eyes. But he loved her even more when she smiled.

**A/N: Please review! Thank you so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! **


End file.
